Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium
by MichaelCross
Summary: Kim and Ron have just gotten engaged and found out they are about to become parents. Dr. Drakken determines to stop their wedding from happening. Will their love survive? Has intense violence, not for the faint of heart. Fourth KP/SH.
1. A Phone Call and a Proposal

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

A Phone Call and a Proposal

In Middleton, Colorado, it's been two months since the battle at Yamanouchi and teen heroine Kim Possible is feeling tired. She had been feeling tired and nauseous for the past seven weeks. She yawns in class, drawing the attention of Mr. Barkin, who had been noticing her health concerns of late.

Beside her, her boyfriend Ron Stoppable nudges her and whispers, "KP, Mr. B.'s looking right at you." Kim jolts up and blushes about what had just happened. Mr. Barkin smiles faintly and proceeds with the lesson. Kim turns to Ron and mouths, 'Thank you' to him.

He merely nods and takes her hand into his, if not only to reassure her. Kim turns her eyes back to the front of the class and both she and Ron complete the day's class together. As they walk out, arm in arm, they are stopped by Mr. Barkin.

"Possible, Stoppable! A moment if you please." The two teens shrug and walk toward his desk. Mr. Barkin continues. "Lately, I've noticed you've been wiped out, Possible. It's a good thing Stoppable here is keeping an eye on you, trying to make sure you don't fall to his level." Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, pops out of his side pocket and chatters angrily. Mr. Barkin chuckles and says, "Nothing against you, Stoppable. By the way, how's your bad knee? Still doing hydrotherapy?"

Ron replies, "I'm holding up okay, Mr. B. As for hydrotherapy, since the pool is open year-round, I've been doing it whenever I get a chance." Mr. Barkin nods, knowing he just saw Ron and Kim at the pool the other day. He then notices them linked arm in arm and smiles at them.

"You may want to separate until you leave the school grounds. Holding hands is okay, but linked arm in arm is bound to have mouths flapping. Other than that, you two look good together." He then dismisses them and they leave the classroom, Ron doing his limp. They walk side by side until they reach the locker room for the ladies.

Kim pecks him on the cheek and says, "I'll see you at the pep rally, my dear."

Ron returns the peck and says, "You know it, KP." They both then exchange a warm smile and Kim goes into the locker room. Ron then hears a phone ring. He goes to the nearest phone and picks it up. "Middleton High School, this is Ron Stoppable."

He then hears a familiar voice. "So, you're still alive, seriously. Watch your back from here on out or else, seriously."

Ron growls out the name, "Motor Ed. Where the heck are you? The Hospital classified you as a missing coma patient."

Motor Ed chuckles and says, "If it makes you feel any better, Adrena Lynn is still out like a light, seriously. Now, here's what I want. I want the location of the dude that caused me and Lynn to go off of the cliff, seriously. Refuse, and I'll destroy your other knee and have fun with Red, seriously."

Ron snarls, "I know nothing about the rider. As for Kim, you come anywhere near her and I will make sure you wind up in a permanent coma, seriously!" He then slams the phone down and angrily limps his way to the gym to pull off his planned proposal to Kim, ignoring the ringing phone. Rufus tries to calm him down and succeeds.

In the locker room, Kim finishes putting her uniform on when she feels a sudden wave of nausea. She then heads for the toilet and makes it in time, vomiting as she reaches it. When she is done, she shakily says, "That's the third time today. It's been like that for the past few weeks. I can't possibly be, could I?"

She then bends back up, stretches, strokes her belly, smiles softly and thinks, 'If I am, then Ron needs to be with me when I find out. After all, he was there too.' She then goes to the sink and washes the remains of the vomit out of her mouth. Her watch then beeps and she rushes to the gym.

When she gets there, she sees Tara King and Bonnie Rockwaller waiting patiently for her. Bonnie's face takes a concerned look as she asks with her eyes, 'Are you okay, Kim?' Kim nods and replies, "It's no big. It's just something Ron and I have to take care of. Thinking of, where is he?"

Tara replies, "I'm sure he's around, Kim. After all, he is not exactly easy to miss. He is the only one I know with a bad limp. Oh my, I didn't mean it like that!"

Kim smiles and says, "I know how you meant it, Tara. I just hope he's not planning another surprise party."

Bonnie smiles andthinks, 'It'll be a surprise, all right. Just no party is all. Unless it's a wedding party.' They then hear the whistle and they run out with the other cheerleaders and do their routine. After it's done, they see the Middleton Mad Dog coming at them, walking cautiously, with a slight limp.

Kim asks, "What is Monique doing? She's supposed to be jumping about and foaming at the mouth."

Tara replies, "Kim, Monique is up there, in the bleachers." Kim looks and sure enough, Monique is up there, wearing a smile on her face.

Kim then thinks, 'If Monique's up there, who's walking toward us? And just where is Ron?' The Mad Dog stops in front of her, nods his head and starts a partial split, keeping his right leg straight while bending his left knee. When the knee touches the ground, the Mad Dog raises it's head and speaks with a familiar voice.

"KP, we've pulled each other through some pretty hard times and we've been through a lot together. So, I think this setting is best for what I have in mind." He then reaches up, removes the Mad Dog head, brings out a small box, opens it, looks up at Kim and smiles. "Kim Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim, tears falling from her eyes, says, "Yes, I will, Ron Stoppable. I've loved you since the day I met you. It just took so long for me to realize it. I will be happy to carry your last name." She then smiles as Ron gingerly takes the ring out of the box and puts it on her finger. She then watches as Ron recovers, never wavering as he rises, and smiles when he reaches her face. She mouths, 'I am so proud of you, Ron. I love you so much.'

Ron nods, puts the ring box into his pocket and embraces Kim, planting a huge kiss on her lips. Kim returns the kiss with even more intensity. Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket and cheers. Mr. Barkin's voice then comes over the speaker.

"Now, since that is completed, people, this pep rally is concluded. Congratulations to Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the strangest and cutest couple in school." The gym is loud with applause as Kim and Ron smile while kissing.

They then separate from the kiss, smile and wave at everybody. Kim and Ron then start walking hand in hand with Rufus on Ron's shoulder when they see Felix Renton, another friend, chatting with Tara. Felix sees them walking and greets them.

"Kim, Ron, congratulations. I had a feeling about you two. Tara was telling me all about Ron's plan after the fact. I bet you were surprised, Kim."

Kim smiles and replies, "More than you know, Felix. More than you know. I may have a surprise for Ron, but I want him with me when I find out." Ron looks at her with a puzzled face and smiles when he sees her emerald green eyes, soft and warm. They then resume walking toward the door, walk out, stop and gather Ron's cane and continue walking down the hallway.

As they walk down the hallway, Kim decides to contact Wade on her computer. They go to her locker and Kim sends him a quick message. 'Wade, big news. I'm engaged to Ron. Please reply soon. KP.' She then closes the locker door and the newly engaged couple head to their homes for the day.


	2. The Villains Gather and a Doctor's Appoi...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Villains Gather and a Doctor's Appointment

Dr. Drakken is working on his latest plot while his partner in crime Shego, a former heroine with a snarky attitude, is watching the news. She is drinking a soda until she sees the newest story.

She spits it out and yells, "Dr. D.! You may want to see this!" She then starts laughing at the news coverage. Dr. Drakken comes to the side of the room and peers at the television curiously. His eyes then bug out in horror.

"Kim Possible and the buffoon, getting married?" They then listen as the newscaster continues the announcement.

"Five months ago, Ron Stoppable, an unsung hero and the other half of Team Possible, was badly injured saving Kim Possible's life. His right knee was destroyed by Motor Ed, who since has left the coma ward of Middleton Hospital two months ago. Earlier today, at a pep rally in the school, Ron Stoppable proposed marriage to Kim Possible, his girlfriend of seven months. Kim Possible, in turn, accepted. Here we have exclusive footage, shot by a private citizen's camcorder."

They watch the footage and Shego sheds a tear, not because she's sad, but because the whole thing is beautiful. Drakken, however, is not so happy.

"How many times did that buffoon defeat me, along with Kim Possible? This wedding will not be permitted! I'm telling you, Shego, if they go through with this, they will be very hard to defeat! If you thought they were tough as only partners, imagine how they would be as husband and wife!"

Shego ponders this and groans, saying, "Dr. Drakken, I know this is a hard concept for you. After all, Kimmy has defeated you time and time again. But don't forget, without Ron in her life, she wouldn't be able to do the things she does. She does them to be sure he is safe, along with the rest of the world. It's just about like he saved her when you tried to blush her out of existence."

Drakken turns and smiles his evil smile, saying, "Then that is the plan! Starting from this moment, we shall concentrate on eliminating the buffoon, one way or another."

Shego jumps up, holds up her hands and says, "Whoa, hold on there, I signed on to be a cohort, not a cold-blooded murderer. I may have tried to kill them in the past, but it was while we were fighting. I will not break up their happiness by killing him just because they happen to be engaged. Besides, killing Ron will only make her fiercer and even more difficult to defeat. No, I think I will bow out of this one and try to make some kind of peace with Kimmy and Ron. Who knows, maybe I'll even go straight. I've been pondering that ever since our last encounter with them." She then sighs and walks out the door, saying, "Give it up, Doc. The world domination thing won't ever happen."

Drakken yells, "Go, fine, who needs you, Shego! I'll gather the remaining villains and we'll form a Consortium of evil! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" That rant done, Drakken goes to his villain's directory and starts the calls.

Two days later, Duff Killigan; the deranged golfer, Gill; the mutated fish boy, Professor Dementor; the billionaire evil genius, Falsetto Jones; dog breeder and crime boss, the Senor Seniors; the novice villain family and Motor Ed; the master loony mechanic are seated at the largest table in the lair. They notice two empty seats with the names of DNAmy and Monkey Fist on the backs. Drakken comes in and takes a seat.

"My cohorts, we are here today to form a Consortium of evil. As the Consortium, we will reach out and make the world our own. But before we can do so, we must eliminate an obstacle. It's not who you think, either."

He then brings up a picture and says, "This is the obstacle to our success! Don't let the looks fool you. Through his efforts combined with his partner's, they were both able to defeat us time and time again. Their time ends now!" The picture is then thrown on the table face up. The face is that of Ron Stoppable.

Duff goes first. "Are you crazed daft, Drakken? We go anywhere near that lad, and the lassie will beat us senseless for sure. Heck, she'll beat us senseless anyway for even thinking it."

Gill jumps in, "I'm in, Doc! I've been wanting payback on that Squeeb for a while now, ever since he changed himself into a giant beaver and defeated me with the help of his girlfriend, one of her friends and a large man." The other villains start laughing and Gill says, "The beaver part is true. It's all true. He jumped into the same muck I swam in to defeat me."

Senor Senior Junior says, "I have nothing against Ron Stoppable. Though he did send that ruffian Street Hawk after my blue fox and allowed him to shoot me. Because of him, I must use a cane to be able to walk around. Now, I will never be a pop star. I'll help, but only to get the chance to get Street Hawk."

Senor Senior Senior says, "I agree somewhat with my son. It's true that Street Hawk shot his knee when my son moved to strike Kim Possible, but I feel that if Ron Stoppable is out of her life, my son would have a proper chance with her. On that note, I'm in."

Professor Dementor says, "I've heard about the exploits of a certain man that worked back in the mid-80's under the same name. But that man is dead. If they found a new candidate, most likely he will be on hand to protect the two. I love a challenge. I'm in."

Falsetto Jones chimes in with his pansy voice, "I encountered Ron Stoppable when he infiltrated my dog show a couple of years ago with a naked mole rat, calling it a Peruvian Hairless. It was a good fake though. I have nothing against him. It's Kim Possible I wish to harm. She had retrieved a diamond I had my loyal pets steal for me. I'm in."

Dr. Drakken turns to Motor Ed and asks, "What say you, my cousin?" The others drop their jaws when they hear that.

Motor Ed says, "I'm in, seriously. After we handle Ron, I want dibs on Red, seriously."

The others look to Killigan and he says, "Aye, it's against my better judgment, but I'm in as well. I have no ill will toward the lassie and Stoppable, but I don't exactly like them either. But hear and know this. I still don't like the idea of wrecking their romance by killing the lad. Quite frankly, I find the whole idea to be sickening."

SSJ asks, "Why are there two empty seats? I've been wondering about that. For that matter, where is Shego? I was hoping she'd be here."

Drakken sighs and replies, "I called Monkey Fist and DNAmy's homes and got their answering machines, repeatedly. I fear the worst. I'm afraid Monkey Fist and DNAmy are no more. As for Shego, she had major qualms about killing Stoppable and quit. She even cried a little at the news footage." The others blink and stare in confusion. "You mean you didn't hear? Watch this." He cues the tape of the news broadcast and plays it.

Duff Killigan smiles at the sight, SSJ looks ill and SSS steams his ears out. Gill starts puking his muck all over the place while Professor Dementor starts laughing and bangs his head on the table. Falsetto Jones starts humming the 'Wedding March' and Motor Ed does a wild air guitar solo.

Drakken slaps his hand against his forehead, shakes his head and says, "This is going to be a long campaign."

The next day, Kim and Ron arrive at the Doctor's office to get a check up done on the both of them, at least from what Kim told Ron. Ron goes with one Doctor while Kim goes with another. Ron gets the usual done, blood pressure, respiratory, cardio and reflexes. Aside from his right knee, he comes back fit as a fiddle.

Kim, however, gets a different kind of check up. She tells the Doctor her suspicions and the Doctor begins the exams. Ten minutes later, she gets her answer. When the Doctor hands her the findings, she reads them and smiles. She then nods and asks if she can get dressed for Ron.

The Doctor nods his agreement and leaves her be. She then gets dressed and exits the room. As she walks out, she sees Ron in the hallway, Rufus on his shoulder, sitting down. Ron has his right leg extended, so he wouldn't blow his secret.

She then walks over to him, smiles, sits down and takes his hand into hers. The Doctor then comes up and says, "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. I'd like to talk with you." The two teens look at each other and shrug. They get up, follow the Doctor to his office, have a seat while the Doctor closes the door and watch the Doctor have a seat.

The Doctor starts, "Miss Possible, you're going to be a Mother. Mr. Stoppable, you're going to be a Father." Ron smiles weakly and faints dead away. Kim turns, smiles with affection and strokes his cheek, shaking her head. Rufus even fans Ron's face. Her face then takes a worried look. Ron comes around and smiles at her.

She returns the smile and kisses him. The Doctor continues, "You are about two months along, Miss Possible. Come back in two months for a check-up."

He then writes down the appointment date and hands it to them. They thank the Doctor and walk out of his office, not noticing a pair of eyes following them.


	3. Telling the Parents and Wedding Plans

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Telling the Parents and Wedding Plans

During the drive to Kim's house in his pick-up, Ron thinks about all they had been through together. Of all the things they faced, this was the scariest for him. A Father. He finds the idea exciting and scary at the same time. Rufus is sound asleep in his pants pocket. Ron looks over at Kim and smiles.

She is looking right at him, gingerly stroking her belly. She then reaches for his hand, takes it into hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. She then slides over on the seat and gives him a big kiss on his cheek, seeing as he had returned his attention to the road ahead.

Behind them, the eyes that were watching them starts tearing up. The driver thinks, 'Kimmy and Ron should be kept safe, no matter what. They really do look good together.' The driver goes past the Possible house after they stop and exit the pick-up. The driver stops the car three houses away and the figure leaves the car, making it's way to the house.

The figure then ducks when another vehicle comes along and parks behind the pick-up. The driver and the passenger get out and head to the house. The figure decides this must be Ron's parents. Once they are inside, the figure goes to the window and listens in.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Ron and I have some news for you. Since you already know about our engagement, I feel it's fitting we should tell you right now. We're going to be parents. I'm two months along. We just now found out."

The reactions are very mixed. The Fathers are trying to strangle Ron, with Mr. Dr. Possible saying, "Black hole time, Ronald!"

Mr. Stoppable says, "He's my son, let me strangle him! How could you do this, son? I taught you better than that!"

Mr. Dr. Possible asks, "Oh, so you taught him to knock up my daughter?" He then sends a fist into Mr. Stoppable's face. Mr. Stoppable snarls and attacks.

He then says, "I may be Jewish, but I will not be bullied!" He then punches Mr. Dr. Possible and the two Fathers go at it.

Ron is trying to stop the fight while Kim is chatting with Mrs. Dr. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable.

"So, Kimmie, how long have you known now?"

"Just like I said, we found out this morning, Mom. I suspected it, but I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure and Ron was right with me when I found out."

"That's Ronnie for you. He'll stick with you through thick and thin. You'll make a wonderful daughter-in-law, wife and Mother. Honey, will you cut that out? You should be happy for our son! I am!"

Just then the door busts open and a figure runs inside saying, "She's right! This is one of the happiest moments for your kids and you're trying to ruin it!"

All of them look at the figure and Ron asks, "Shego? What brings you here?"

Shego smiles and says, "First off, I wish to make peace with you guys. I know we haven't been friends per say, particularly with my trying to kill you. But when I saw the news footage, it was so beautiful. Second, I've come to congratulate you both. You've overcome adversity and won many times. Third, and this one is a biggie, to warn you. Dr. Drakken has gotten together a Consortium of your worst enemies with the intent of killing you, Ron. I don't know how many he has in his group, but just the same, I'm volunteering to protect and assist you in any way I can. You see, I want to go straight. I'm tired of these lame schemes of Drakken's. They never work. When you two worked together, you were pretty hard to defeat."

She then asks, "What happened to you anyway, Ron? I know Motor Ed ran over your knee and destroyed it. Is that why you stopped going on Kimmy's missions with her?"

Just then, Ron's beeper goes off before he can answer Shego's question. He then looks at Kim, sees her nod, pulls Rufus out of his pocket, hands him to Kim and starts limping out. He then turns and says, "Shego, if you would like to help, please, keep my families safe. The Possibles, my parents, Rufus and my Fiancee. They mean everything to me." Shego nods as he exits the house and gets into his pick-up.

She then asks, pointing behind her, "Where is he going?"

Kim smiles and says, "He's going to work." Shego shrugs and decides not to press it any further.

Shego then says, "If you like, I can call Mego. He may have a gigantic ego, but he knows how to plan a wedding." Kim nods at that and Shego continues. "Hego can do the catering and the Wegos and your brothers can be the ushers. I've been meaning to bury the hatchet with them for a long time now, ever since we faced off against Aviarius together in Go City."

Kim smiles and replies, "You know, Shego, there may be hope for you yet." Shego smiles and wraps Kim in a gentle hug. She then hears snickering and goes to investigate.

Shego gets to the doorway, sees the tweebs and spooks them a little. "Boo!"

The tweebs then do their weird little language.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha."

The tweebs run off and Shego snickers, wondering what all that was about. She starts wondering about the kind of work Ron does. She then decides to ask Kim the next time she sees Ron leave.


	4. Street Hawk's First Battle Against the C...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Street Hawk's First Battle Against the Consortium

Ron arrives at Command Center ten minutes later. When he gets inside, he explains that traffic is horrible. He adds that Kim is expecting and they went to her parent's house to let them know. He even includes Shego dropping in and the reactions of their parents to the news.

Norman smiles and says, "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials and impending birth of your child, Ron. But now is the time for action. Take a look at the monitor." Ron then sees a massive machine tearing chunks out of a building and throwing the debris everywhere. He notices the machine is in Motor Ed's style yet has state-of-the-art technology written all over it. Very expensive technology.

He then asks, "Where is this, Norman?"

Norman replies, "Middleton National Bank. The machine in question just slammed itself into the wall and started trashing the place. Bonnie's suiting up as we speak. You should do the same." Ron nods at that and heads for the changing room.

In the past month, Bonnie has chosen to be a little more active and elected to pilot War Bird as air/fire support for Ron should he need it. There were times when he almost bought the farm, but Bonnie had never let him down. This time will not be any different.

After Ron gets suited up he goes over to the bay and sees Bonnie walking toward War Bird. They had recently added Stinger missiles to the weapons payload on it. She is wearing a suit like his and a shoulder holster with a compensated Colt 1911 .45 ACP nestled in it. He then runs over to wish her luck.

She then smiles and says, "Don't really need it. You probably will though. What's the game plan, Ron?"

Ron replies, "You fly ahead of me and get me some intelligence on what I'm going to encounter. Hang back as far as you can without losing sight of the machine. I don't know what it's capabilities are, so I'm not taking any chances. Gives us a chance to use these missiles and tranquilizer bullets in the field at least."

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile at the thought of using a missile on that massive machine. She then slams fists with Ron, hugs him for luck and boards the helicopter. She then puts her helmet on, with it looking very much like Ron's and Kim's.

As she does the start-up sequence, she sees Ron running over to the already open motorcycle bay and silently wishes him good luck, given that Norman told her Ron's news about Kim. The roof above her opens up and she lifts up on the collective pitch, lifting the helicopter off of the ground. As she rises, she sees the bay close and nods.

Ron rides through the tunnel at a high rate of speed toward the opening doors. When the doors reach the fully open stage, Ron launches into the street and speeds to the scene. Within five minutes, he hears War Bird flying overhead and passing him by. He grins about the fun she could have against that mechanical monstrosity. When he gets to the scene, he sees the news crews scrambling to take cover and shakes his head.

He then thinks, 'Some people will get themselves killed just to get a story? These people are really nuts.' He shrugs and proceeds onto the scene.

He hears Norman's voice, "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you can now use the phase-particle beam while the cycle is in motion. It should be strong enough to cut through the metal on that thing."

Ron replies, "Thanks Norman. I needed some more good news." He then activates the beam and sees it pop up. He looks at the desired spot, locks on and hits it with the beam. He rolls to a stop and continues cutting a hole into the side, not knowing the news crews are recording everything. When the hole gets big enough, he cuts out the beam.

He then says, "War Bird, aim a missile for that hole I just cut. It just might be asking for a case of heartburn."

Bonnie's voice replies, "You got it, Street Hawk." At that, a missile fires and goes right into the machine, destroying it's power plant and causing it to fall flat onto the ground.

The Police then swarm the scene, ignoring the motorcycle and heading to arrest the people piloting the massive machine. When an Officer remembers the motorcycle, he turns around, only to find the motorcycle has left the crime scene, along with it's air-borne counterpart. The Officer then throws his hat on the ground in frustration, in full view of the news crews.

As Street Hawk and War Bird return to Command Center, Ron says, "I'll see you back at Command Center later on, Bon-Bon. I saw a house on my way to the scene and I'd like to look at it a little bit closer."

Bonnie replies, "Okay, see you later, Ron." As War Bird flies toward Command Center, Street Hawk rolls to a stop and Ron dismounts the cycle. He nods in approval at the house and decides the house will be perfect for the new family. He remounts the cycle and roars on back to Command Center.


	5. Watching the News and Drakken's Temper

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Watching the News and Drakken's Temper

At that time, before Street Hawk hits the scene of the incident, Kim, the Possibles and the Stoppables along with Shego are making plans for the wedding. Suddenly, the tweebs run into the living room out of breath.

Kim gets up and asks, "What's going on, guys?"

Tim says, "There's something you should see on the News, sis."

Jim carries on, "It's Street Hawk and War Bird."

They both say, "They're fighting bank robbers! Cool!"

At that, they turn on the news so everyone can see what it's all about. Rufus then hops onto Shego's shoulder to get a good look.

What they see and hear surprises them. "We're here live at Middleton National Bank where a massive machine has just slammed into the Bank and started throwing debris everywhere. The Police are clearly outmatched on this front. Wait, I hear something. It's a helicopter! Not just any helicopter, it's War Bird! And here comes it's ground counterpart, Street Hawk! Street Hawk, can you give us a statement! We must be out of vocal range. He's making a beeline for the machine and activating the cycle's high-intensity laser beam. It seems to be cutting a hole into it's side to allow War Bird to bring the machine down. I think I hear something. Extend the range on the microphone so we can hear what he's saying. What, it's too far out of range? Shoot. Oh, he must have said for War Bird to fire a missile into the side of the machine. The machine is down and the Police are swarming the scene. They have both suspects in custody and Street Hawk and War Bird are leaving the scene. Uh oh, looks like an Officer is not quite happy with them not being around. Back to you, George."

The newscaster at the desk says, "Thank you, Brie. Once again, if you have just joined us, Street Hawk and War Bird have just stopped what seems to be a bank robbery dead in it's tracks. That was exciting footage, wasn't it?" The newscaster then turns it over to the weatherman and Mr. Dr. Possible turns off the television.

He then turns to Kim and says, "It's a good thing you're pregnant, Kimmie-cub. It'll keep you home, safe and sound. Far away from messes like that." Kim rolls her eyes at that and smiles, knowing that Ron and Bonnie are working well together. Rufus cheers at the latest victory, giving Shego a paw on her finger. Shego had seen Rufus do that with Kim and Ron and decided to try it. Surprisingly enough, she enjoyed it.

Kim then says, "I'm going to start dinner. Shego, would you care to help?" Shego's eyes sparkle at the idea and she merely shrugs, following Kim into the kitchen, with Rufus still on her shoulder.

When they get there, Shego asks, "Kimmy, do you know who Street Hawk is? The smile on your face suggests you do. Or maybe Rufus does." Rufus can only shrug his shoulders, not wanting to blow his owner's secret.

Kim blushes and replies, "No, I don't Shego. Wish I did, though. I did, however, assist him about two months ago in Japan. Not once did he remove his helmet. You see, I told him about an incident that had happened in Japan and he went with me. We stopped a vile plan that was in the works. In the end, five people were dead. Yori Ashemi, a girl Ron met while he was on exchange, Master Sensei, the wise teacher that taught Ron, Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Fukushima, the treacherous student at the school."

Shego smiles and says, "What you're saying is the truth for the most part. But there's something you're leaving out. Don't forget, I used to be a heroine, long before you came along, Kimmy. But I'll accept what you told me, for now. Well, let's get cooking."

Thirty minutes later, the evening meal had been prepared, Shego listening to Kim's stories about when she had been abducted by Josh Mankey and Senor Senior Junior. She even laughs when Kim told her about what had happened in the room that Junior had the family's servants prepare for her. And the wild ride on the cycle across the water. That had her eyes bug out.

She then asks, "How did Street Hawk find you to rescue you? For that matter, how did the cycle get across the water? I mean, usually, they sink, Kimmy. I'm finding that a little too far-fetched."

Kim giggles and replies, "When he hugged me after I first met him, he put a tracking chip behind my ear." She then pulls her hair to the side to show her the chip, knowing full well the chip is fake, placed there in the past month to protect the project. She then laughs as she adds, "As for the cycle crossing the water, he told me it had a new hydro-mode on there. I didn't believe it myself, but I saw it working and had the wildest ride of my life."

Shego shakes her head in disbelief, gets a closer look at the chip and nods in approval. She then looks at the meal they had prepared and asks, "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Kim replies, "Ron tutored me in cooking the other year, around the same time you were tutoring SSJ on how to be a villain. Turns out he's a very good cook." Rufus nods his agreement. Shego's eyes bug out again at the revelation that Ron is a masterful cook. She then shakes her head and laughs.

When she gains control of herself, she hugs Kim and says, "Don't ever lose Ron, Kimmy. He is rare and priceless." They then hear Ron's pick-up pull to a stop outside the house and Ron limping in through the broken door. They all go into the dining room and have their dinner.

Dr. Drakken is steamed. He had designed the machine, Motor Ed built it and Professor Dementor supplied the parts. It was just lousy luck that the lackeys they had chosen to pilot it turned out to be very uncoordinated when it came to operating complicated machinery. Gill is mildly disturbed by these turn of events.

The plan had been foolproof, given that Falsetto Jones was the one to come up with it. It was only a shakedown run for the machine. The machine was supposed to go into the bank's vault, not rip the bank apart, in order to lure Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable into the trap. They then planned for the lackeys to kill Ron. Until the cycle and the helicopter had shown up, the lackeys had the upper hand.

They just didn't take the motorcycle to show up, have weaponry or air/fire support into account. In the next room, Killigan, the Senor Seniors and Falsetto Jones are watching the news footage over and over again, trying to figure out a weakness on both of the vehicles.

Drakken gets up and walks over to the room. He then asks, "Did you find anything? Anything we can use to our advantage! Anything at all?"

They all reply at the same time, "No. Not a thing."

Jones says, "We may have underestimated the offensive abilities on the cycle. We must find a way to stop it."

Motor Ed says, "I've got an idea, seriously. We lure Street Hawk into a trap and run him over with a steamroller when he is separated from the bike, seriously."

Killigan adds it up and replies, "Nay, lad, it won't work. One look at the steamroller and the man will simply get back on the bike and use that laser on it or you. Nice try, though."

Senior Senior Junior chimes in, "What if we were to prevent him from re-mounting the cycle? Say, perhaps, shooting him in the knee? Like he did to me."

Senor Senior Senior looks at his son and smiles. He then says, "My son, you have done me proud. Dr. Drakken, let us proceed with Edward's plan and use Junior's idea at the same time."

Drakken mulls this over, smiles and says, "Very well. First, we eliminate Street Hawk. Then we go after the buffoon. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	6. The Couple Walks and Mankey

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Couple Walks and Mankey

That evening, Kim and Ron leave her house after assuring Shego that they will be all right. Shego smiles and tells them to stay out of trouble, with Rufus on top of her shoulder. At that, they go for a nice, moonlit walkabout. As they walk, Kim starts to shiver and Ron puts his light jacket onto her shoulders. Kim looks over at him and smiles at him, with love and pride in her eyes.

She then asks, "Ron, when you and Bonnie were fighting that machine, what were you thinking of? Stopping it cold and coming home alive or stopping it no matter what? I don't mind you being in danger. It's just that, I want our child to know you. If you were to die, I don't know if I could handle it. I just don't know."

Ron stops, looks over at her and replies, "My thoughts were about stopping it and coming back to you. However, it is a dangerous, top-secret job. My predecessor knew the risks and embraced them, even though he did not survive the year. There's another reason he didn't make it. He didn't have a reason to live, no one to go home to. I have you, our baby and I will fight to keep my life until it is my time, which won't be for a long time yet." He then gets closer to her and gives her a passionate French kiss. Kim returns the kiss and smiles, feeling reassured.

When they separate, they resume their walk. As they walk, they see Josh Mankey ahead of them, drinking a bottle of booze. Mankey had dropped out of high school shortly after Kim's rescue from Senior Island and was frequently seen here by other people.

Mankey sees them and decides to take Kim from Ron, even if it means killing Ron to do so. Mankey draws a knife and charges at Ron. To his surprise, Ron dodges the blade and slams his cane into Mankey's back, knocking him down. As Mankey groans in pain, Kim pulls her Kimmunicator from her handbag and calls for the Police. In minutes, the Police arrive and take Mankey into custody after getting Kim and Ron's statements.

As the Police load him into the car, Mankey yells, "You'll never marry her, Stoppable! She's my girlfriend, not yours! You freaky loser!"

At that, the Police close the door in Mankey's face, his yells being barely audible through the window. The Officers then reach behind the seat and gag him for a nice and quiet ride to the Police Station. As the Patrol car rolls away, they see Mankey shaking his head in fury, trying to get the gag off of his mouth.

At that, the two young lovebirds have a good laugh, walk out of the park and go to the tree where they had first met. They both sit down under it and snuggle with one another, Ron stroking her belly. As they snuggle, they imagine life with their child. They would teach it right from wrong, to be as brave as the both of them and maybe tell the child stories about what had happened during their many years of partnership. Even when and after Ron had been injured, maybe.

Ron looks over at her and leans in to give her a passionate Frencher. She returns the kiss with even more passion, stroking his chest as they kiss each other.

They separate from the kiss to get some air and Kim, frowning, says, "It's too bad we can't scuba dive together. The weather would be nice to do so on our honeymoon."

Ron replies, "Yeah, I know. But, I read in a book that scuba diving while pregnant is not a good idea. The combination of the gases in the air tanks and the deep water pressure around the body is a recipe for disaster. The only safe underwater sport for you at the moment would have to be snorkeling."

Kim sighs and says, "I know, honey. Maybe we'll go scuba diving sometime on a vacation after I give birth. Just have to rest my legs and body afterward."

Ron chuckles as he strokes her belly, saying, "You're strong, KP. No doubt about that. You also have a killer body." Kim blushes at the outrageous compliment and kisses him again. Ron then starts yawning and Kim laughs in his mouth.

She then says, "It's time for us to head back, Ron. Don't want Shego or Rufus worrying about us, now do we?"

Ron smiles and replies, "No, we sure don't. Let's tell our child all about our tree when the time is right. Say maybe, around Pre-K. Who knows, he or she just might meet a life-long friend, like we did, in each other."

Kim giggles and says, "Sounds good to me, sweetie." At that, the two get up from the ground and start walking home. As they walk, Kim ponders something and asks, "Do you think it'll be all right for you to carry me over the threshold after we're married and the baby is born? I wouldn't want to take the chance of hurting the baby."

Ron replies, "I had the exact same thought and was going to ask you about that. But since you asked first, then yeah. It'll be safer for after the baby's born when I carry you over the threshold."

Kim nods in agreement and says, "Then it's settled. After the baby's born, you'll carry me over the threshold. Now the big question is where do we live?"

Ron stops, grins, pulls her gently to him and replies, "Well, I don't know about you, but this looks like a nice house, KP." Kim looks and smiles. Ron had taken them right to a house for sale. A very attractive house with a picket fence, a porch swing and a big yard.

She then asks, "How do you know about this house? Did you ride by here while on Street Hawk duty?"

Ron grins and replies, "Sure did. When Bonnie and I took down that big honking machine. I saw it while on the way to the scene and stopped by after the job was done. If that's not responsible, I don't know what is." Kim's laughter is his answer. The young couple then start walking back to Kim's house to rest for the night.


	7. Shego's Call and the Next Day

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Shego's Call and the Next Day

At the Possible house, Shego is filing her nails when she decides it's time to call her brothers. She looks beside her and sees Rufus asleep, out like a light. She then smiles gentlyand covers him up with a small washcloth. Her hands shake as she picks up the phone and gently punches in the number. The phone rings until she hears the phone being answered.

"Go residence, this is Mego."

"Mego, it's Shego."

"Shego? How have you been, sis? You know, I still haven't forgiven you for trying to keep our powers, especially mine!"

"I know, Mego. I would like to make amends, starting now. How would you like to help plan a wedding?"

"Sure, who's tying the knot?"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"The teen heroine and the loopy sidekick? Excuse me for a moment." She then hears him laughing out loud like a deranged hyena and banging his feet on the floor. He then returns to the phone and calmly says, "I'm in. I think it was about time for those two. What else is going on with them?"

Shego replies, "They're having a baby." She then hears him scream in fear, holding the phone away from her ear. Mego then drops the phone, running away from it, screaming all the way. She then snickers as she hears her brothers talking in the background. She is surprised when she hears Hego's voice.

"Shego, it's been a while, my sister. We all miss you. Mego told me the news about Kim and Ron. You mean it's all true?"

"Yeah, it is. Just, please, don't scream in fear like Mego just did. His scream was really shrill. I had to hold the phone away from my ear. I had almost forgotten what it was like being around him."

"I know the feeling. Sometimes, he would scream at night, like a banshee. What would my end be?"

"You're the caterer. You'll also be working with Ron. Turns out he's a masterful chef. He even taught Kimmy how to cook." She then hears a loud thud and asks, "Hego? Hego, you there?" She then hears one of the Wegos.

"Sorry, sis, but Hego fainted at the phone. Mego's trying to bring him back around. What did you say to him?"

She then smiles as she tells her two youngest twin brothers about what had happened. She even gets a kick out of telling them their duties.

"You'll be working with Kimmy's brothers. Younger, twin brothers. I thought you drove me nuts. They drive Kimmy nuts as well. They're going to be the ushers and so will you."

Their reaction is not quite what she heard from her other two brothers. They laugh sinisterly and the other one says, "You can count on us."

Shego's smile fades and she says, "Good-bye, see you guys later." She hangs up the phone and asks herself, "What have I done? Oh, I hope they don't ruin the wedding for Ron and Kimmy." She then looks at the clock and says, "I hope they're all right out there."

Later that night, Kim and Ron return to the house. They quietly open the remains of the door and walk in as quietly as possible. They are then startled when the light turns on and they see Shego with a smile on her face.

"You two enjoy your walkabout? Do you know what time it is? Where did you go to, Upperton?"

Ron replies, "In that order, yes, we did, yes, it's after midnight and no, we went to our tree."

Shego blinks and asks, "You guys have your own tree?"

Kim giggles and explains, "You know how tight we are and that we first met in Pre-K." When Shego nods, Kim continues, "You see, we first met under that tree. Some boys were giving me a hard time and Ron came to my aid. When they started beating on him, I returned the favor. We've been been best friends ever since. We just went by the tree and decided to bring our child there one day so he or she could see where we first met."

Shego smiles and says, "Now that I know, I really don't know what to say. Maybe it seems so romantic and beautiful, yet really offbeat at the same time. Did you come across any goofballs trying to give you a hard time?"

Ron replies, "Had a little run in with Josh Mankey. That's about it."

Kim nudges him in his ribs and says, "He came at Ron with a knife and Ron sidestepped him, slammed his cane into Josh's back and I called the Police. Josh was drunk when he attacked, so he'll probably be out by morning. How was your night?"

Shego smiles, tells them she called her brothers and that so far the Wegos are in. At that, Kim and Ron decide to turn in for the night, sealing up the door so Shego can rest.

The next morning, Kim and Ron wake up to the smells of breakfast. They go downstairs and see Shego making breakfast, with Rufus perched on her shoulder. Rufus then turns, sees Ron and skitters over to him, climbing up onto his leg.

They then hear a truck pull up and Ron figures it's the new door for the front of the house. He removes the seal and sure enough, it is. The work crew gets right to work on replacing the door.

As they have breakfast, Kim looks over at Ron and giggles, thinking he'd probably look silly doing a roundhouse kick with his right leg fully stiff. Ron picks up on this and rises from the table. He then limps over to the door and walks outside.

Curious, Kim and Shego go outside as well. What they see surprises them. Rufus is standing by the doorway, smiling as he watches.

Ron does a stiff legged roundhouse kick, smiles and asks, "You want to try to take me, KP? Because, since you're pregnant, I'll go easy on you."

Kim starts to reply when Shego cuts in, saying, "I'll take you on, Ron! Bring it on, limp boy!" She then charges at Ron, who merely sidesteps her and trips her with his right leg.

Angered, but not by much, she goes after Ron again, only to get a shoe in her cheek. She falls down, looks up, smiles at the move and says, "Very good, Ron. Let's see how you handle this." She then rises, grabs his arm and clotheslines him with her other arm.

Kim, meanwhile, has taken a seat with Rufus on her lap so she can watch the fighting training. It goes on for a bit until Shego falls to the ground from exhaustion, Ron right behind her. Kim gets up and goes over to them, with Rufus on her shoulder, hoping they're all right.

Shego looks over at Ron and thinks, 'There is no way he's that good. Biologically at least. His injury should have prevented it.' She then smiles at Kim's and Rufus's faces above them and says, "Kimmy, you have one heck of a man. He can definitely hold his own in a combat situation." Suddenly, Ron's beeper goes off.

He groans, gets up, looks down at Shego and gives her a hand up. When she's up, he says, "Gotta go to work. See you later, KP." He then kisses her, pets Rufus and thanks Shego for the exercise. As he limps to the front of the house, Kim, Rufus and Shego watch.

Shego then asks, "Kimmy, what kind of work does Ron do?"

Kim mulls it over and replies, "You might say he's a test pilot." At that, Shego nods and starts laughing crazily. She laughs so hard, she falls onto the ground and rolls around.

She then regains enough control to say, "I think if he's a test pilot, he'd need two good knees." She bursts into another fit of crazed laughter until she hears a familiar sound.

She opens her eyes and sees the Team Go jet touch down in the backyard. She covers Kim and Rufus until the engine dies down. When the door opens, she sees Hego, Mego and the Wegos walk out of the aircraft. She smiles and runs forward to greet them in a massive group hug. The Wegos see Kim with a smile on her face, Rufus on her shoulder and run forward to say hi to her.

"Hi Kim. We hear you're getting married and having a baby."

Kim nods and replies, "That's right. I hope you'll behave yourselves. I'm pretty sure the tweebs won't." She sees the Wegos take an evil look on their faces and says, "Oh dear." Rufus slaps his face reflecting his agreement with her assessment.

Hego comes up and says, "Kim Possible, I congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials." He looks around and asks, "Where's Ron at?"

"He went to go to work, Hego. But I'm sure he'll be back soon. It's probably no big."

Mego comes up and asks, "What does the goofball do anyway? Not that I care."

Shego asks, "You wanna tell them or should I? I'll tell them. Ron is a test pilot."

At that, they all start snickering and shortly burst into laughter. Kim and Rufus can only shake their heads and sit back down.

She then thinks, 'Maybe keeping a secret by telling it is a good idea. Even though it is highly unlikely to be a fact.' That thought done, she and Rufus join in the laughter, being careful not to laugh too hard.

As they laugh, Shego starts to get curious about Ron's job. She then calms down enough to walk over to Mego, who is still doubled over in laughter. She whispers, "If Kimmy leaves the house, we're going to follow her to wherever she goes." Mego simply nods while he's laughing and Shego can only sigh. She then looks up at the sky and thinks, 'Why do I have to have such a screwball family?'


	8. At Command Center and a Plan Forms

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

At Command Center and a Plan Forms

Ron arrives at Command Center and opens the door. As he drives in, he notices Norman with the racing suit. When he stops, he goes over and peers over Norman's shoulder.

He then asks, "Another modification, Norman? What's the sitch?"

Norman replies, "Just trying to improve the suit a little more. I'm lining the suit's legs with Kevlar, same thing with the knees. Also adding some steel to the knee area on both legs, just in case. After all, the prosthesis can only handle so much stress. A direct bullet impact will cause it to be destroyed, therefore impairing your ability to move." He then looks up and sees Ron's face.

"Good grief. What happened to you? Did you go fighting with Mike Tyson or something?"

Ron chuckles and replies, "Or something. Did a little hand-to-hand combat training with Shego. We went at it pretty good and got in a few good blows on each other. In the end, we were both on the ground, Shego going down first. KP and Rufus watched the whole thing. I think she enjoyed the not having to fight in her condition. I think Rufus did as well."

Norman shakes his head and remarks, "In some ways, you are like Jesse, others, you're not. Did Shego see you bend your new knee?"

Ron replies, "Actually, I kept my right leg stiff, without even bending it once."

Norman's eyes bug out at this. He then nods and says, "Well, looks like you have another weapon. Yourself. I'll finish the Kevlar lining while you do some leg exercises. We'll talk some more in the weight room." Ron nods and he goes to change into his sweats. Norman sighs and says, "Yep, Jesse, he's definitely like and unlike you."

Drakken and the rest of the Consortium are still forming their plans. SSJ draws a crude picture of how Street Hawk would look after being shot in the knee and then draws him after being run over by the steamroller. Falsetto Jones and Gill are working out the logistics of the trap while Motor Ed and Professor Dementor build another machine to replace the one that had been destroyed. Duff Killigan decides to think while putting and sets up a ball return in the next room over. Drakken, meanwhile, is thinking about what Shego said to him the night she left.

Drakken growls and says, "Who cares what you think? This scheme will succeed and you will crawl back to me on your hands and knees, Shego. Only I won't hire you right back. No, first, I'll make you beg for forgiveness and then maybe I'll consider it."

Drakken then goes over to Gill and Falsetto and asks, "How does the plan come along, my fiendish cohorts?"

Gill replies, "Quite well. We lure Street Hawk to the same salvage yard the Squeeb lost his knee at. Junior then shoots him in the knee after he gets off and Motor Ed runs him and the cycle over with the steamroller."

Drakken says, "Yes to running him over, but I want to examine the bike even more closely. It will become part of our plot to conquer the world. BWAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gill smiles at the thought and amends the plan, making it foolproof.

Falsetto Jones then says, "All we need now is bait."

Motor Ed hears this and asks, "How about we feed information to the media that a man responsible for creating the first machine is willing to come forward, and will only talk to Street Hawk? That idea rocks with me, seriously."

The three other villains mull it over and smile, approving of the idea.

Drakken then says, "All we need now is someone to pose as that man. Oh, Killigan. How would you like to help in our trap?"

Killigan scratches his beard and says, "I'll do it. How can I help?" He then listens as Drakken tells him the plan and he then smiles wickedly, not knowing he's being set up.


	9. Breaking News and CounterAmbush Plans

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Breaking News and Counter-Ambush Plans

That night, while Ron is exercising his legs, Norman interrupts his workout, saying, "Ron, come quick! There's something you need to see on the news." Ron shrugs and gets up. As he walks out of the weight room and gets to the television, he sees Bonnie with a scowl on her face. He then turns his attention to the television screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just received a communication from a man claiming to be responsible for the construction of the machine that was stopped yesterday by Street Hawk and War Bird. His face is not seen, yet his voice can clearly be heard."

The screen then switches over to the message. "Attention people of Middleton. I am responsible for the creation of the magnificent machine that attacked your pathetic town yesterday. I have built another machine and will only tell it's location to Street Hawk. Street Hawk, I'm sure you're watching. So, unless you wish for your town to be destroyed, meet me at midnight at Middleton Salvage Yard. Come alone. If you will, I will."

The screen then cuts back to the newscaster and he says, "Once again, that was a communication we have just received from the man responsible for creating the massive machine that had been disabled yesterday." Norman turns off the television and starts scowling.

Ron thinks about the voice he had just heard and says, "It's Duff Killigan's voice. But he does not have the mental capacity to create that kind of machine. The only smarts he has is for making and hitting exploding golf balls. Only Motor Ed has the ability to build it. I think it may be a trap. Bonnie, go to Kim's house, pick her and her gear up and meet us at the air field. We need to make a counter plan for a possible ambush."

Bonnie nods and asks, "When are we going to attack? If he's going to spring it, he's going to do it before midnight."

Ron replies, "We strike when we're ready, Bonnie. After you pick Kim up, come back here and get War Bird ready. Then come on out to the air field. We may need air/fire support." Bonnie nods and leaves Command Center. Ron then goes into the changing room to change into his reinforced armor racing suit. When he comes back out, he nods at Norman for him to open the bay.

Norman opens it and asks, "What's the plan, Ron?"

Ron replies, "We're going to use Rolling Base to transport Street Hawk to the air field. Going to need every bit of fuel if we're going to pull this off." Norman nods in understanding as Ron goes over to the cycle, kicks up the kickstand and wheels the cycle over to the van. As Ron approaches, Norman opens the back doors on the van and lowers the ramp so the bike can be loaded up. Ron chuckles at the thought of going after Motor Ed again as he loads the cycle into the van. After it's loaded,Norman then raises the ramp and closes the door. That done, they leave Command Center, knowing it's possible they may never see it again.

Bonnie arrives at Kim's house and knocks on the door. Kim opens it and sees Bonnie. She then starts to ask when Bonnie whispers, "Get your gear. We're going to Command Center. After there, we're going to the air field." Kim nods, hands Rufus to Bonnie and runs upstairs to get her custom fitted gear. She finds a bag and puts it all into it.

Meanwhile, Bonnie is coming up with an interesting alibi for Kim. "Mr. Dr. Possible, Kim is coming over to my house for a slumber party. Would that be all right?"

Mr. Dr. Possible replies, "As long as you can wait for Joss. She may want to go too. In fact, I think I hear Slim's pick-up now."

Bonnie smiles slightly when she hears the doorbell ring. She cheerily says, "I'll get it." She opens the door and sees a spunky young preteen. She then says, "You have got to be Joss."

Joss smiles and says, "That I am. You know my cousin Kim?"

Bonnie smiles and replies, "I sure do. I go to school with her and Ron. I'm Bonnie Rockwaller."

Joss replies, "Howdy, Bonnie. How's Ron doing? Kim told me about what had happened to him."

Bonnie replies, "He's holding his own. Here comes Kim." She then turns and sees Kim coming down with a bag.

Kim, in turn, sees Joss with Bonnie, winking the 'slumber party' alibi and thinks, 'This is going to be a problem.' She then walks over, kneels down and says, "Sorry, Joss. But something came up. Let's do a slumber party tomorrow night, Bonnie. I'm sure Joss would like to do that."

Joss gets a suspicious look on her face and says, "I guess I can join you tomorrow night, Kim. I even heard about your engagement to Ron. It was on the news in Texas, every channel." She then hugs Kim and feels something strange about Kim's belly. She looks up at her and asks, "Kim, are you pregnant?"

Kim smiles and replies, "I am. Going on two months now. When did you learn about that?"

Joss replies, "It's in our human development classes. We have one every year." She then looks around and asks, "Where's Ron?"

Bonnie replies, "Ron's at work right now, Joss. I'll be sure to tell him you're in town when I see him again."

Joss asks, "What kind of work does Ron do? The injury he has will surely keep him from crime-fighting."

Kim replies, "I guess you may say he's a test pilot these days."

Joss mulls this over and says, "Spankin'. I hope the pay's good."

Bonnie replies, "Oh yeah, health insurance, big paycheck. Plenty for Ron to take care of Kim and the baby with." Handing Rufus to Joss, she adds, "Here, why don't you watch Rufus? It'll give you guys a chance to catch up a bit." Joss nods with a slight smile on her face, eager to catch up. At that, they leave the house, Kim looking behind her and waving bye to Joss and Rufus, them waving right back. They then get into Bonnie's car and head for Command Center.

Shego and Mego get into Shego's rental and start following Bonnie's car at a discreet distance. They then see the car drive into an abandoned warehouse. They slip out of the car and start toward the building. Suddenly, they hear a helicopter start up from inside the warehouse and a loud sliding noise. When the noise stops, they see the helicopter rise up from the roof and make it's way toward the air field.

In War Bird, Kim looks over at Bonnie and is still in surprise at her. Her one-time High School nemesis is now a helicopter pilot on the side of Justice. She doesn't look behind her, otherwise she would have seen a car following them along the roadway.

Mego asks, "What are we doing, Shego? It's obvious that Kim has a secret. I say we let her keep it."

Shego replies, "I don't know myself, Mego. But I want to find out. If it winds up saving Kimmy's life, I'm all for snooping. After all, she's going to be a Mom. I get the feeling that Ron is mixed up in this somehow. Why and how, I have no idea." With that, they follow the helicopter to the air field, being stopped by a gate. The brother and sister then exit the car and slip over the fence, running toward a hangar the helicopter is landing in front of.

Once Bonnie has touched down, she powers down War Bird and opens her door. Kim does the same and they both walk toward Ron and Norman. As they walk in, they see Street Hawk parked by Rolling Base. Ron turns, sees Kim and breaks out his silliest grin. He then goes over to her and embraces her, giving her a massive kiss, not knowing that they were followed by Shego and Mego.

When they separate from the kiss, Ron says, "Why don't you get your gear on, KP? Gonna need all hands for this one." Kim nods and heads for the ladies' room to change, Bonnie in tow. Norman, meanwhile, goes over to Sky Base and opens the back door. When it's completely down, he goes up into the plane and unstraps Sand Hawk. Ron sits at the table and finishes hammering out the details of the plan, bending both of his knees.

Shego and Mego get close to the hangar and see a surprising sight. Shego says, "Look at Ron. He's able to bend his knee. His right knee. But his right leg was stiff. He was able to defeat me by keeping his right leg stiff, now he's able to bend it! Was what happened to him a lie?"

Mego replies, "I don't think it was, sis. Believe it or not, I took an interest in Medicine recently, especially x-rays, and I looked at Ron's. What I saw wasn't pretty. Both his knee joint and cap were glued together and reinforced with screws at either side of the joint. Which can only mean one thing. Ron Stoppable is Street Hawk."

Shego asks, "Then how do you explain his knee?"

"My guess is it's a prosthesis acting as his replacement knee. The prosthesis was just approved before Ron's accident. Like the week before. Let's get closer. Looks like they're making plans." Shego nods at this and they both run to get closer without being spotted.

Kim and Bonnie come out of the restroom wearing armored suits and handguns on their left shoulders, carrying their helmets underneath their arms. When they get to the table, Ron starts the briefing.

"Okay, first off, I'm glad to see everyone involved is getting into the field tonight. While there is a slight chance we could get hurt, we also need to remember that if we don't do this, others may be hurt. Here's the game plan. Norman, you're in Rolling Base. You park three blocks away from the target site. Bonnie, you're with War Bird. You are my eyes in the sky and also anti-sniper. You pick up anyone with a weapon that doesn't register as friendly, wipe them out, no questions asked. You're also the Medevac. If this thing goes south, we'll need a quick exit for any living wounded, be it we or the other side. KP, you're with Sand Hawk. You'll be a block away. You're my ground back up. Killigan said for me to come alone, but I do not trust that loony golfer one minute, at all. If he's intact and an innocent dupe, I want you to pick him up and evac him out of there. The target site is the Middleton Salvage Yard. That's right, the same place I lost my original knee. I kid you not, we are in for the biggest fight of our lives, so watch your sixes, all of you."

He then extends his fist and says, "No matter what happens, it's been a pleasure working with you guys. I'm just saying it just in case." Tears from her eyes, Kim slams her fist into Ron's. Nodding, Norman slams his fist in as well. Smiling her barracuda smile, Bonnie slams her fist in as well. Ron nods and says, "All in, all out."

As Norman and Bonnie head for their vehicles, Kim stops Ron and says, "Remember what I told you, Ron. I'd prefer our child to know who his or her Father is, not that he didn't come home after a mission. If I have to go through it alone, I won't make it. So watch your six as well."

Ron smiles and replies, "Don't worry, Kim. As you would say, no big. We'll zip in, destroy the new machine, zip out again and be able to get married. I, too, would like our child to know me, just like I would like to know our child."

He then does a quick prayer in Hebrew and translates it for her benefit. "Lord, please watch over my bride-to-be, our child and myself. Amen." He wraps Kim in a passionate embrace and plants a huge kiss on her, full Frencher.

Breaking from the kiss, Kim sighs and strokes his cheek for luck, puts her helmet on and boards Sand Hawk. Ron in turn puts his helmet on, goes to Street Hawk and powers it up. Bonnie gets into War Bird and starts it up, adjusting the collective pitch as the rotor blades pick up speed.

Norman starts Rolling Base and heads out first. War Bird takes off second. Sand Hawk and Street Hawk nod at each other as Sand Hawk powers up, rolls out of Sky Base and they both roll out together, side by side.


	10. An Unknown Passenger and the Fight Begin...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

An Unknown Passenger and the Fight Begins

As the team leaves the air field, Shego says, "Mego, shrink down and jump onto the dune buggy with Kimmy. I'll call the others for them to meet us at the salvage yard. I don't care if Kimmy gets upset with us or not. They helped us with Aviarius before Ron got hurt. The least we can do is return the favor." Mego nods and starts shrinking as he runs to the back of Sand Hawk. He manages to jump on and wraps his arms around a small piece of chassis tubing.

Shego then returns to her rental, picks up her phone and dials the Possible residence. The phone rings when she hears a little girl's voice.

"Possible residence, Cousin Joss speaking."

"Hello, Joss. Is Hego around? I need to speak with him right quick, please."

"Sure, who's calling?"

"Just tell him it's his sister. He knows who I am." She then hears Joss yelling in the background for Hego.

She then hears Hego's voice. "This is Hego. How is it going out there, sis?"

Shego replies, "It's going fine. Listen, Kimmy and Ron are probably walking into an ambush with a girl and a crazy looking man."

Hego asks, "Did you just say Ron? Why would Ron go into a dangerous situation when he has no knee?"

Shego sighs and says, "You may want to take a seat, but here goes. Ron Stoppable is Street Hawk. Apparently he has a prosthesis acting as a knee."

Hego says, "It all makes sense now. Ron being a test pilot, us not believing it due to the Medical evidence and our reactions. I'll get the Wegos and we'll meet you. Where is the ambush supposed to happen?"

Shego replies, "The Middleton Salvage Yard. Mego's with Kimmy, only she doesn't know it."

Hego says, "We're on our way now, sis." He then hangs up the phone and Shego puts it back in her handbag.

She then looks up and says, "Lord, I know I haven't talked to you in a long time. But I really want to make good on this deal I made with Kimmy and Ron. Please, let them live. They're going to be parents. I'm kinda looking forward to seeing their child cradled in Kimmy's arms and Ron's silly grin as he sees their child for the first time. I know I have done things you wouldn't approve of. I was so fascinated with evil that I became what I fought against. After seeing Drakken's plots fail so many times and his idea to kill Ron, I just lost the desire and will to be evil. Just wanted to get that off of my chest. Amen."

That done, she gets into the rental and makes her way to Middleton Salvage Yard, hoping she and the rest of her brothers will make it in time to save everyone involved in this mess. As she drives, she says, "Hang in there, Kimmy and Ron. Hang in there." Her eyes start tearing up and she adds, "Not now, for crying out loud, not right now."

At the Possible house, the remaining members of Team Go are heading out to their jet. They then hear a young girl shout. "Hey, where are you guys going?"

Hego turns around and sees Joss, with Rufus on her shoulder. He then takes a knee and says, "We're going to help some friends stop some bad people. Care to join us?"

Joss replies, "Spankin'! Who are you going to help?"

Hego replies, "Street Hawk. It's possible he's going into an ambush."

Joss's face takes a harsh look and declares, "Anyone that would ambush a hero like Street Hawk should be roped and branded." Hego smiles, picks her up and carries her into the jet, Rufus scampering up behind, the door closing after him. One minute later, the jet lifts off and flies in the direction of the salvage yard.

At the salvage yard, SSJ and SSS are taking position inside an old convertible. Junior had elected to be the sniper and Senior is his spotter. The equipment supplied to them is top of the line. Gill is standing guard around the new machine. Falsetto Jones is inside the office, ready to give the signal. Drakken and Killigan are outside talking. Motor Ed and Professor Dementor are inside the new machine, ready to trash the place in case Street Hawk happened to survive the steamroller.

In the air, Bonnie switches over to Whisper Mode so War Bird wouldn't be heard when she had gotten close to the salvage yard. She then sees Street and Sand Hawk right below her. She also sees a strange glow coming from the back of Sand Hawk.

"War Bird to Sand Hawk, be advised you have a glow coming from your engine area."

"Sand Hawk to War Bird. Advisory received. Street Hawk, I'm stopping for a bit so I can investigate."

"Copy that, Sand Hawk. Let me know what you find. Street Hawk out."

Kim then pulls Sand Hawk over to the side of the street and dismounts. She does a walk around toward the engine area and sees a faint glow. "Purple. Mego?" She looks closer and sees a shape scurrying from her sight. She then smiles and returns to the driver's seat. After a time, she calls out, "I know you're there, Mego. Come on out."

She hears him sigh and then sees him rise up slowly so she wouldn't be startled. He then asks, "How did you know I was there?"

Kim replies, "War Bird told me." She then points upward and adds, "Eye in the sky. Hop in." At that, Mego hops into the passenger seat and Kim says, "We better catch up to Street Hawk." At that, she starts the vehicle back up and resumes driving. "Sand Hawk to War Bird. Seems we have some additional back-up here in the form of Team Go."

"Sand Hawk, message received. Shall I inform Rolling Base and Street Hawk or do you want to?"

"You go ahead and tell Rolling Base and Street Hawk we have back-up."

"Roger that. Street Hawk and Rolling Base, did you receive the last transmission?"

"Street Hawk here. Message received and accepted. We'll have to use the memory blankers on them when this mess is over with."

"Rolling Base. Message received. The memory blankers will erase five hours of memories according to a researcher friend of mine."

Kim looks over at Mego and can tell he looks a little nervous. She asks, "You okay, Mego? You look a little worried about something."

Mego replies, "Yeah, I'm worried about quite a bit. What'll happen when all is said and done, what'll happen during the fight. I just hope you and Ron make it through this mess. So, I hear you're expecting."

Kim nods and replies, "I didn't plan on it, but like Ron said, if it happens, it happens."

Mego nods his understanding and decides not to press it any further. Shortly, they arrive at the Middleton Salvage Yard. Kim stops one block away from the site, as per Ron's battle plan. She then sees Rolling Base stop three blocks away, facing her. She blinks the lights once, receiving a light blink right back.

She then sees Street Hawk roll into the grounds and prays his plan holds up well. She then hears the faint sound of helicopter rotors and smiles, knowing Bonnie's up there and she'll keep an eye on the area around Ron.

Street Hawk powers along the pathway and switches to infrared. He then sees a body suspended by a post, still breathing. He moves a little closer and stops the bike. He kicks down the kickstand and dismounts. He then hears War Bird's gatling guns fire and take out an old convertible, screams coming from it as it is wasted.

In the air, Bonnie is maintaining air observation when she sees SSJ and SSS with sniping equipment. She smiles her barracuda smile and says, "Adios, suckers." She then fires the gatling guns, wiping out the Seniors.

Inside the convertible, SSJ and SSS are aiming their instruments at Street Hawk when they suddenly hear gunfire. But it's too late for them. They scream as their bodies are torn to shreds by rounds from the gatling guns on the belly of the silent helicopter.

Back on the ground, Street Hawk nods in approval and draws his handgun, priming it. Clutching it tightly, he holds it in front of him until he gets close enough to see the body. He gasps when he sees who it is. "Killigan. My word, what did they do to you?"

He holsters the arm and proceeds to untie his bounds to get a closer look. The mad golfer had been stabbed in the shoulder and is losing blood fast. Street Hawk then lies him gently on the ground and makes the call.

"War Bird. Medevac time. It's Killigan. He's been stabbed in the shoulder. Key on my signal."

"Copy, Street Hawk." War Bird then comes down into the yard and touches down, opening the door when the lights in the yard suddenly come on.

"Sand Hawk, move in! Need cover fire for War Bird!"

"On it, Street Hawk!" Kim then guns the engine and drives into the yard, gatling guns blazing, aiming away from Street Hawk and War Bird. As Sand Hawk fires it's gatling guns, Street Hawk helps Killigan into War Bird and hits the door close button, jumping out as he does so. He waves at Bonnie for her to take off and she does so, knowing a life is on the line.

As she flies, Bonnie makes the call to the Hospital. "This is War Bird. I have incoming wounded. White male, about 45 years of age, 230 lbs. Massive blood loss."

"War Bird, you have priority landing clearance on the pad. Have your door open so we can receive the patient."

"Roger that, will do. War Bird out."


	11. Dropping off Duff and the Battle Rages O...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Dropping off Duff and the Battle Rages On

Bonnie arrives at the Hospital five minutes after making the call. As she starts landing, she hits the door open button. By the time she lands, the door is completely open and the crew is able to get Killigan out of the helicopter.

As they help him out, Killigan says, "I know not who you are, but I thank you. Drakken betrayed me by stabbing me in the shoulder. Tell Street Hawk a side attack will not work. He'll have to go for the belly of the beast, or shooting it in it's backside will work just as well."

The pilot nods and says, with a distorted voice, "Thanks for the info, Killigan. There may be hope for you yet. Take care." As the crew wheels him away, Killigan sees the door closing as the helicopter lifts off to rejoin the battle and smiles.

He then thinks, 'They are brave, this lot. I really hope they make it through. Man, my shoulder really hurts.'

In the air, Bonnie calls over the radio, "Street Hawk, be advised a side attack will not work. Killigan told me as they off-loaded him. He says you have to either strike it in the underside or it's backside."

"War Bird, thanks for the info. Will wait for you to rejoin the party. Oh, looks like I have an old friend waiting for me. Gotta go now."

At that, Ron sees Gill prepare to puke his muck at him. Ron activates the phase-particle beam and sets it for the lowest setting. He then locks on and fires, hoping it'll stun him. However, the beam has a totally different effect. When it hits him, Gill goes up in flames, screaming, evidently from the toxic goop that had mutated him.

As Gill falls to the ground, still burning and dead, Ron says, "Now I know that mess was never good for anyone. It's very hazardous to people's bodies, makes them combust at a massive temperature from the looks of it." He then shrugs and heads further inward when he sees the steamroller coming right at him.

He hits the vertical lift and jumps over the steamroller. After he touches down, he turns around, stops, hits the highest setting and blasts the roller's engine. The roller comes to a dead stop when the new machine comes up behind him.

When Ron turns around, he sees the biggest machine he had ever seen. Gone were the clumsy mechanical arms and in their place were colossal wheels. He sees a steel plate covering the cockpit and figures he won't have enough time to cut through it to have a head shot done. He then sees the sides are well fortified and decides to do a belly shot first and see what happens. He then charges at the machine and pops a wheelie. When he gets under it, he stops and, while holding the bike in the wheelie, fires the phase-particle beam, cutting a perfect circle into the belly.

Professor Dementor is sitting inside the belly, monitoring the engine's systems when he sees a small red light poke out. He becomes utterly fascinated until he sees it's coming through his right leg. As soon as he realizes it, he reaches for the intercom button and finds he can't reach it. He then starts screaming as the pain overwhelms him and he soon passes out from the shock of seeing an actual amputation. Of one of his own legs, no less.

When it looks like it's about to fall, Ron drops the wheelie and rides the cycle out of there. Sure enough, the circle he had cut falls onto the ground where he had just been, a severed leg right on top of it. Just then, he hears the Team Go jet fly overhead and then touch down.

Shego arrives just in time to join the fun. Her hands flare up and she says, "I'm not going to let you do this, Drakken! I may have been your cohort, but I will not allow this!" She then charges the machine, only to be swatted by an arm that comes out of the side. Shego falls screaming until she feels Mego's arms around her and hears Mego's voice.

"Hey, sis, care for a lift?" She opens her eyes and sees Mego riding in Sand Hawk along with Kim. Kim opens her visor and her eyes say, 'We are so gonna have a talk, Shego.' Kim then flips her visor back down and opens fire with the gatling guns, aiming at the machine's backside, trying to cut a hole.

She then says, "The rounds are not penetrating it's hide. Street Hawk, let's use the phase-particle beam for the backside option as well, just in case."

"On it, Sand Hawk. Get Shego clear. War Bird, get ready and drop a Stinger package for Sand Hawk. I've got an idea. Sand Hawk, activate your external speaker." Kim does so and Street Hawk continues. "Mego, you'll come in very handy tonight. How would you like to make a delivery?"

"Sure, I'd love to. What's the address?"

"The hole on the belly. Under your seat is a satchel charge. After I cut the hole in the backside, I'll swing by and pick you up. When we get to the address, grow and make the delivery into the hole, setting the time fuse as you get there. We only have one shot at this. I'm cutting the hole on the backside now."

Mego looks under the seat and finds the satchel charge. He starts to ask but then decides against it, deciding he doesn't want to know. Shego looks at him with a worried look and Mego shrugs and asks, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Tear falling from her eyes, Shego says, "You be careful and come back to me in one piece, Mego. If not, I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" She then wraps him in a big hug and turns when she hears Street Hawk's engine coming at them at a high rate of speed.

They then hear War Bird overhead and it drops a package by cable down to Sand Hawk. Kim gets out and reads the instructions. In one minute, she has the missile set up for hand-held use and nods it's ready. Street Hawk nods and waves for Mego to get on. When he's onboard, Street Hawk turns around and heads for the machine.

Kim, watching them ride toward the machine, thinks, 'You better come back to me, Ron. My life would be empty without you.'


	12. The End of Drakken's Plot and Memory Bla...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The End of Drakken's Plot and Memory Blankers

Inside the machine, Drakken and Motor Ed are getting to be quite worried. The Consortium has just lost three members and two lackeys. Drakken is now starting to wish he hadn't stabbed Killigan otherwise he would be here, swinging his exploding golf balls at Street Hawk. Motor Ed is piloting the machine when he sees Street Hawk.

"Dude, that's the guy that back-flipped over us. And he has company, seriously."

Drakken sees the figure with Street Hawk and snarls, "It's one of Shego's brothers. I guess she has gone good after all. What's that in his hands? It looks like a package of some kind. Ed, did you order anything I should know about?"

Motor Ed replies, "No, I didn't, seriously. Let's ask Dementor. Professor, dude, seriously, are you there? Professor Dementor, are you there? Huh, no reply, seriously."

Drakken groans and says, "I don't like the looks of this." He then points at the approaching figures and yells, "Run them down, seriously! I don't care for the cycle anymore! I just don't want them to defeat us, seriously!"

Motor Ed says, "Rock on, seriously!" They both then do the air guitar together and Ed says, "Dude, thanks for the mullet hairpiece, seriously."

As they ride toward the machine to make the delivery, Mego asks, "How does it feel, fighting crime again, Ron? Does it feel as good as it did before your injury?"

Ron replies, "Yeah, it does. Now, let's get these freaks!" He guns the engine and nods for Mego to enlarge himself. As Mego increases in size, he sets the timer and throws it up into the hole. Delivery made, he comes back down and nods at Ron. Ron nods back and they turn back toward the front of the machine and give Motor Ed and Drakken an obscene gesture.

Enraged at the gesture, Motor Ed stomps on the gas, intent on running them down.

Street Hawk hears this and says, "Sand Hawk, get into position and shoot this thing in the butt, if you would be so unkind."

"I would be so delighted, Street Hawk. What the heck? Joss is here. I'll have to talk to her later." Kim ends communication, holds out the Stinger and says, "Shego, you're with me. Ever shoot a Stinger missile into a machine's butt before?"

Shego gets into the buggy, grasps the Stinger, grins and replies, "Not lately, but I'd love to try it. Let's do it, Sand Hawk!"

At that, the two enemies turned allies start heading for behind the machine, hoping that Street Hawk will keep the people inside the machine occupied.

As Sand Hawk and Shego get into position, Joss asks, "Hego, what are they doing? Are they going to shoot that thing in the butt?"

Hego replies, "It looks like it, Joss. Let's watch them. Who knows, you may pick up some tips from them as you get older."

Joss nods and watches.

Street Hawk and Mego laugh as they ride away from the machine and Street Hawk says, "That's it, keep coming. Keep coming."

Behind the machine, Shego aims the Stinger at the hole that had been cut, smiles and says, "Sayonara, sucker." She then fires the missile and Kim swerves away to avoid any debris that may come at them.

Mego's watch beeps and he yells, "Swerve now!" Street Hawk swerves and the machine blows up. From both the belly and the backside come an explosion of parts and flames.

Inside the machine, Drakken and Motor Ed scream as their bodies are consumed by the flames. The explosions had triggered a massive chain reaction, bringing down the massive machine.

As the machine blows up, Kim and Shego stop, admire the carnage and exchange a massive high five, yelling, "Yes!"

Street Hawk stops and he and Mego admire the explosion and Mego says, "I just wish I brought some hot dogs. We could roast them right over this fire."

Street Hawk nods and says, "Yeah, me too." At that, they both laugh and make their way to the others.

In the air, Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and says, "Mission accomplished. War Bird is touching down." At that, she starts landing, bringing down the landing gear wheels, chuckling as she lands.

Three blocks away, Norman sighs and says, "This is the closest I'm ever going into the field again. I'm too old for this insanity." He then starts Rolling Base and drives into the salvage yard. When he gets there, he sees Kim, Bonnie and Ron do the unthinkable. Revealing their identities to Joss and the others. Norman sighs and parks the van.

As he gets closer, he hears Joss ask, "What do we do from here, Kim?" Kim sighs and with tears in her eyes, smiles gently. Rufus then scampers over to Kim. Joss sees this and asks, "Rufus knew as well?" Kim nods and her face goes gently serious.

She then says, "We wipe out five hours of your memory. Something like this, it can really traumatize a child like you, Joss. I don't want you to wake up screaming at night knowing what you saw and know. I just don't want you to suffer from the memories of this night."

Joss frowns, looks down and says, "I understand, Kim. Will it hurt, the memory wipe?"

Norman replies, "Just a little bit, Joss. I'm Norman Tuttle. I selected Ron to be Street Hawk through Bonnie." To Kim, Bonnie and Ron, he says, "Switch over to the memory blanker rounds." They nod and do so. They eject the lethal magazines, remove the rounds in the chambers, pick up the memory blanker magazines, slide them into the wells and prime the weapons.

Ron says, "Nothing personal, Team Go. But at least you get to live. Two others that discovered my secret were eager to tell the world about me. That would have put Kim, myself and our families at risk. They did not have that option then, so we iced them."

Shego nods, smiles and says, "At least we got to fight alongside you both. Maybe we'll see you in Go City sometime, maybe for a visit."

Kim grins and says, "We just might, Shego. We just might."

Bonnie shrugs and says, "Good night, Gracie." At that, all three fire the memory blankers, two people per shooter, Kim taking Joss and Shego, Bonnie taking the Wegos and Ron taking Hego and Mego.

When they are all unconscious, as Bonnie, Ron and Kim re-holster their arms, Kim asks, "What will they feel when they wake up?"

Norman replies, "On regular humans, their heads will feel like they're splitting like a cord of firewood. On people like Shego and her brothers, I don't really know. Never encountered them before. Guess we'll find out in the morning."


	13. The Next Morning and Two Months Later

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Consortium p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

The Next Morning and Two Months Later

The next morning, Joss wakes up with a splitting headache. She stumbles and barely walks down the stairs. As she gets downstairs, she sees Shego and her brothers nursing headaches as well. Rufus is sitting with them, making sure they're all right.

She is about to ask when Shego looks over at her, smiles and says, "You must be Kimmy's cousin, Joss. I'm sorry about the last time we met, but I was evil at the time and didn't know what I was doing. I'm making a clean start in life now."

Joss smiles and says, "I'm glad to hear that, Shego. By the way, where is Kim at?"

Hego replies, "She went out with Ron for breakfast. Strangely enough, they don't have headaches today. Must be the climate around here. They're used to it."

Joss says, "I guess. Oh, the news is on. Let's watch."

They all sit down in front of the television and listen to the newscaster. "Duff Killigan, the world's deadliest golfer, has turned State's Evidence against Falsetto Jones. Killigan was part of a Consortium of evil. Last night, Killigan was wounded by Dr. Drakken when he realized he was being used as a patsy. Dr. Drakken, the Senor Seniors, Professor Dementor, Gill the mutated fish boy and Motor Ed all lost their lives going up against Street Hawk, Sand Hawk and War Bird. There was also evidence of three other vehicles there, but Police believe that since there was so much activity last night, it's highly unlikely other parties are involved. Of the Consortium, Falsetto Jones is the only other known survivor. Killigan also cited plans of Dr. Drakken to kill Ron Stoppable, currently engaged to Kim Possible. Rumor has it is that Kim is having Ron's child. We'll have to wait and see."

Joss turns off the television in disgust and asks, "How dare they drag Kim's name through the mud? She and Ron aren't expecting yet, right?" Shego can only smile sweetly at her and decides to let Kim tell her all about it.

Two months later, Kim and Ron go to the Doctor's office for the exam. They had gone to the prom together and are still planning their wedding and honeymoon with Mego's help. Sure enough, Mego has very good coordination skills when it comes to weddings. Norman elected to give Ron time off for a vacation so he and Kim can be together during the remainder of her pregnancy.

The Doctor calls them into his office and tells them the children are just fine. Confused, Kim and Ron ask for more details. They are having more than one child, the Doctor tells them. They both then faint dead away. The Doctor can only chuckle as he presses the intercom button and asks for some smelling salts.

When they come to, they look at each other awkwardly, smile, laugh and embrace each other, Ron stroking her belly, which is now starting to show. Kim lovingly strokes his face, happy he had survived the night against the Consortium. They both then think about that night and what had happened afterward.

After they sent the memory blanker rounds into Joss and Team Go, Bonnie and Norman removed the darts while Kim and Ron picked up the lethal rounds and put them back into the proper magazines. They then gingerly loaded the sleeping people into Rolling Base while Bonnie flew War Bird back to the hangar and flew Sky Base to the salvage yard to pick up the Team Go jet.

After they had secured the cables, Bonnie lifted the jet off of the ground and flew it gently toward Kim's house. Kim and Ron followed Norman as he drove in a gentle pace toward the house, Rufus riding with him. When they got there, Ron checked the inside of the house and no one was up.

He gave the signal and he and Norman gently lugged the bodies into the house while Kim was on the ground assisting Bonnie with lowering the jet onto the backyard. That done, Kim unhooked the cables and Bonnie winched them back up. When it was done, she gave Kim her barracuda smile and flew back toward the air field.

Kim, Ron and Norman then returned to the vehicles and drove back to the air field. They saw Bonnie getting back into War Bird and taking off, heading for Command Center. Kim then drove Sand Hawk back into Sky Base and strapped it back down with Ron's help.

Nodding at and kissing each other, they smiled and said, "Glad you survived."

This time, there was no jinx. The young couple embraced each other and Kim got into Rolling Base while Ron remounted Street Hawk and they all headed to Command Center. They dressed down to their regular clothes and Bonnie drove Kim to her house for the slumber party while Ron drove to his house.

The next morning, Kim had swung by the house to check on them. Sure enough, the members of Team Go had no recollection of the night's events. She then went upstairs to check on Joss, smiled that she was all right and headed back downstairs, telling them she was going to see Ron about breakfast.

Present day, Kim and Ron are still smiling at each other when the Doctor interrupts, "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. I take it you are happy with the size of your new family."

Ron replies, "As happy as possible, no pun intended."

Kim giggles and says, "Intended or not, it was an unstoppable pun. Pun not intended, of course." Ron smiles and starts laughing. He then gathers up his cane, stands and gives Kim an arm to help her up. When she is standing, Ron gives her another big kiss. Kim then laughs and mumbles into his mouth.

When they separate from the kiss, Kim smiles and says, "If we don't stop kissing, I'll be in labor by the time I'm ready to give birth to our babies." Ron just grins and kisses her again, mumbling into her mouth.

He then separates from the kiss and says, "What great timing it would be, KP. We'd be right here when our children get ready to come into the world." At that, Kim blushes and giggles, knowing she has made the right choice for a husband for her and Father for their children.

In the coma ward of the Hospital, a woman hooked up to life support machines flat-lines. The chart bears a name. The name is Adrena Lynn. She had never regained consciousness. The Doctors come in and try to resuscitate her, but she is too far out of reach.

The Doctor on duty calls the date and time of death. Her body is then transferred to the morgue and prepared for transfer to a funeral home. The next day, the newspaper announces her passing. The funeral happens two days later, with almost no mourners there. Just her family and former filming crew.

Also there is a man, hidden in the shadows, clearly shaking in anger. He swears to find the ones responsible for her death. For she was his niece and heiress to his narcotics empire. He had taken over his late brother's narcotics empire and transferred to Middleton from Los Angeles. His name is Robert Corrido, the youngest brother to Anthony Corrido.


End file.
